Rewrite The Stars
by PuffTheMagicDragon1
Summary: She's was a muggleborn. He was a pureblood. She was a Gryffindor. He was a Slytherin. She was light. You could say he was dark. But they say opposites attract. REWRITE OF TWO DIFFERENT SNAKES: Rating may or may not change.
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite The Stars**

Chapter 1: Burn

 _ **A/N: Rewrite of my discontinued and soon deleted story, Two Different Snakes. I've just recently become obsessed with the song 'Rewrite The Stars' and now realise that it really is the perfect title for this fan-fiction. Reviews are always appreciated! Enjoy! :)**_

It burned. Draco winced as the Dark Lord cast the curse that engraved the skull and snake into his skin. Bellatrix was grinning from ear to ear, but his mother had turned away slightly and was clutching his fathers arm. His father's expression had a forced smile but his eyes looked scared and unsettled. Draco had found that you could always tell a persons feelings by their eyes. An hour before, his father had pleaded with Lord Voldemort to not burn Draco with the Dark Mark. Draco knew this as he had been listening to the conversation himself.

 _ **AN HOUR BEFORE**_

"Please, my Lord...he is too young." a cracked voice muttered.

"Nonsense Lucius, he will learn sooner, besides, young ones are strong." the Dark Lord said smoothly.

"Please...my Lord...he is a child...please."

"Do you really not wish for you son to join my ranks?"

"No...my lord misunderstands... Draco is young.."

"Quiet. Crucio." Lord Voldemort said shortly.

Screams filled the air.

 ** _PRESENT_**

Voldemort was grinning as he chanted in Parseltongue, making the skull and snake on Draco's arm appear clearer and blacker. He stopped chanting. The snake slithering out of the skull's mouth wriggled and for a moment the eyes on the skull turned a bright emerald green. The Mark's writhing stopped. Draco restrained the tear that was threatening to run down his face, bowed, got up, and left. "Wait Draco." a cold voice said from the back of the room. "We must discuss your...ah...mission."

As he apparated back outside the gates of Hogwarts that night, the Mark was wrapped in a yellowed tourniquet. Just after the meeting, dark blood had began to flow from the skull and snake, and Draco had taken a cloth from the house to stop the flow of blood. Draco looked up at Hogwarts, thinking about the dark job his master had given him and allowed himself to scream. The scream was long and cold and it filled the dark night's air with the young Death Eater's misery and anxiety.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ **Yeah, i agree, it's about time I got up off my lazy butt and wrote some more of this story. Parts of this chapter are quoted from _Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince._**

Chapter 2

Severus's eyes scanned the classroom. The only students occupying the desks at the moment were a couple Slytherin students. Thankfully they were keeping quiet and had pulled out their textbooks. The silence was suddenly interrupted by Potter (as usual) and his friends loudly swinging their textbooks and whispering so loud Severus thought his eardrums were going to burst. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Potter." he sneered at the boy. The idiot simply rolled his eyes and sat down with the Weasley boy and Granger crowding around him. They immediately started whispering under the breath and chancing glances at the former Potions Master from across the room. However, by the time nearly everybody had arrived, one person was still missing. Snape glared at his students and started to begin his customary speech for NEWT students when a flustered-looking blond boy ran through the door and started talking in a jumble of words that Severus could hardly understand since about the only definable word was 'sorry'. Draco flung his books down and glared at Potter, who was sniggering slightly. Snape sent a questioning look at Draco, but the boy just stared at the blackboard behind him. Severus swept round and began. "You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe," Severus drawled glaring at Potter, as the boy rolled his eyes once again at him.

"Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be more advanced." Severus's eyes once again swept the classroom and latched onto the dark paintings on the walls. "The Dark Arts," said the man, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible." Severus looked at the dark paintings on the wall of screaming women and men.

"Your defenses," said Severus, a little louder (as Potter was once again whispering loudly to Weasley) , "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures," he indicated a few of them as he swept past, "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" (he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony) "feel the Dementor's Kiss" (a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall) "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" (a bloody mass upon ground). Snape smiled slightly at the looks of terror on the students faces.

An hour, a detention for Potter, and fifty points taken from Gryffindor later, everyone was filtering out of the room. Draco was the last to leave, gathering up some Charms textbooks that had fallen out of his bag, but Severus blocked the doorway as he made to leave. Draco tried to slip out of the right gap of the door but Severus gave him a glaring we-need-to-talk look that thankfully sent him back further. A few nights before, Draco had taken the Mark and then the Dark Lord had taken him to a private side-chamber to give him a 'mission' at Hogwarts. Draco had looked pale and shaky when he had had come out and to be honest, he didn't look much different now. "What do you want?" Draco grumbled, slinging his book bag over the back of a chair.

"You know exactly what I want, Draco." Severus said quietly, "What quest did the Dark Lord give you?"

"It's none of your business." the boy replied, now glaring at him slightly.

The former Potions Master stepped a little closer and said "I have every right to know, I am your godfather. You need my help."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself." Draco snapped.

"It's murder isn't it?"

"No."

"Who is it, Draco?"

"Nobody."

" _Who?"_

"Dumbledore,"

"Of course." Snape said bitterly and reluctantly ushered Draco out of the classroom.

 _ **A/N: Reviews are always appreciated.**_


End file.
